


New Year's Magic

by ithinkimawriter (Serial_Writer)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serial_Writer/pseuds/ithinkimawriter
Summary: Reader and Arthur attend a New Year's Eve party where a life-long commitment is forged. Fun is had beforehand in preparation for the party.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Reader, Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	New Year's Magic

As you squeezed through the mob that had taken over the Gotham City Mall, you mentally cursed yourself to hell and back. Your parents had demanded, but they liked to pretend you had a choice, that you attend their annual New Year’s Eve party. You had managed to skip out the last two years, opting instead to ring in the new year from the comfort of your apartment in the arms of the love of your life.

This year, you had made the mistake of leaving Arthur alone with them for a few seconds and they had managed to not only rope him into attending, but he was actually excited about it and there was no way you would ever deny him anything. You had no problem with attending, at the end of the day they were your family and they loved and accepted Arthur. The problem had been that you had forgotten to read the invitation until earlier this afternoon, the invitation that clearly stated there was a dress code.

Arthur’s hand which was holding yours squeezed gently and you knew he was, yet again, apologizing to you. You rolled your eyes playfully and pulled him into your side, ignoring the glares from your fellow shoppers.

“This is not your fault, love.”

He bit his lip and you raised a single eyebrow as you stared pointedly at him. He stared back at you and then laughed with a nod and brought your hand up to his lips.

Satisfied that you had alleviated his guilt, somewhat, you continued your trek to the department store where you hoped you would find your dress. Finding a suit for Arthur had been easy, you literally went in and out and you even got him two, the black tux he would need for tonight, along with a red bowtie to tie him in to the color you needed to wear, and you had discretely purchased a red suit you had seen him eyeing but you knew he would be too shy to ask you for. While he was aware that you had come across money since rekindling your relationship with your parents, and he was more than aware that you had no qualms with spending every single penny on him, he would not let you. So, seeing as it wasn’t often that you could get him things, you couldn’t wait the look on his face when you finally gave it to him.

The problem you were currently having was with you and the stupid red dress your parents were forcing you to wear. You truly hated the social status they belonged to and how seriously they took it. They were high class and growing up, it had been something you despised. You weren’t a family, sure on pictures and newspapers it seemed like you were but behind closed doors, you at times went weeks without speaking. Your home life was so sad and lacking love that you ran away from home at sixteen. The first few years had been rough, after being handed everything on a silver platter and suddenly having to work and earn a living you were truly at a loss. Still, you had made it through and you felt as if that experience strengthened you and made you a better person.

It had been years since you had spoken to your family and it had taken Arthur for you to even think about a reconciliation. That was why your parents absolutely adored him. He had given them back their daughter, they would often claim, and would always be special to them.

You scanned the store, thankful that it wasn’t as crowded on the other ones and you suspected it was because of the hefty price tags the inventory carried. Such was your irritability at still being stuck shopping for a dress you were never going to wear again, that you didn’t even care about how much you would spend. With Arthur’s hand in yours, you went deeper into the store, a patch of red catching your eye.

Excitement at the prospect of finally something put a pep in your step and you dragged Arthur with you, his laughter trailing behind you.

Your eyes settled on a red mermaid dress with an open back. It had a plunging V-neckline whose straps crisscrossed on the back. You bit your lip; you weren’t too sure it would work on you. You had always been self-conscious about your body and the thought of showing that much skin made you nervous.

Sensing your distress, Arthur flagged down an associate and asked for the dress in your size and for a fitting room. He squeezed your hand as the young girl came back with the dress and escorted you even further into the store, where the fitting rooms were located, isolated from the sales floor.

With a sigh and a small prayer on your lips, you took the dress from her and went into the room she indicated. Her footsteps departed and it was only then that you began shedding your street clothes, the sight of Arthur’s shoes from under the door bringing you comfort.

After mixing up the straps and huffing at how complicated the process of getting it on was, you allowed yourself a look in the mirror. The dress fit snug around your hips and then opened up into a mermaid silhouette starting at the knee. The look was completed with a thigh-high slit on the jersey fabric and as you gazed at it, you began pulling at the fabric, already telling yourself that there was no way in hell you would get something so form-fitting and revealing.

“Y/N? You okay in there, babe?”

You sighed and whined at the sound of his voice, attempting to reach behind you to begin taking the garment off. Before you could even pull the zipper, the door opened and Arthur joined you inside, whatever words he was getting ready to say getting stuck in his throat.

With a quirked eyebrow, you gazed at him in question watching as Arthur gulped and came closer to you.

One of his hands gripped your hip and the other one lightly ran his fingers over the soft fabric, his breath on your lips. “Fuck. You’re so fucking beautiful.”

You shivered at the emotion behind that simple sentence, your eyes gazing into his darkened pools.

Arthur pushed you up against the side of the small fitting room, a small moan falling from your lips as a hook dug in to your back. Thankful for the stretchy fabric, you wrapped your legs around him, your head digging into the wall as his fingers began rubbing you over your panties.

_“Arthur.”_ You murmured in what you hoped was a stern tone but ended up being more of an airy plea.

He smirked against your lips as he held you against the wall with one hand and his pelvis, the other hand fumbled around with his zipper and button until he was able to free himself.

“You gotta be quiet, kitten, or we’ll get caught.”

Your head lowered into the crook of his neck, your teeth digging into his shoulder as you shivered in anticipation.

Arthur reached in between your folds and spread your growing wetness in between your lips and the head of his cock before he pushed in, his groan muffled by his fist.

“We’re going to get banned from this store.” You panted; your words choppy because of the harsh thrusts Arthur was subjecting you to.

“There are others.” He smirked, his thumb circling your clit and you couldn’t stop the cry that left your lips. Arthur shushed you and pressed his lips to your, his hips angling to push deeper into to you, his tip grazing that spot that drove you crazy. His dark eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his teeth toyed with his bottom lip and sweat began forming on his forehead as he shoved himself into you, the door slightly rattling due to the force.

"Fuck, fuck Arthur!” You whined, your hands snaking under his shirt where your nails sunk into his skin, drawing a hiss from him.

Understanding that you were close, he thrust harder and went deeper into you and it wasn’t long before your legs tightened around him and your walls clenched around his cock. Your orgasm triggered his and with muffled groans Arthur spilled his load inside of you.

You peppered kisses on his jaw as the both of you tried evening out your breathing, his softening cock still inside you and you briefly wondered how the hell you were supposed to get out of the dress without staining it with cum.

“So, we’re taking this one, right?” you murmured, your fingers combing back his hair as he nodded with a chuckle.

===================

The socialization part of the evening was put on hold as the countdown to midnight began. You smiled up at Arthur, a smile on your lips at the sight of the ridiculous glasses depicting the new year your father had given him. You had made it clear to him that he was not required to wear them, but it was clear he continued to do so because he liked them.

The minute the clock struck twelve, you tangled your fingers in Arthur’s slicked back curls and brought his lips down to yours, your eyes fluttering closed as you felt him melt under your touch. You pulled back and brushed your lips against his before pecking his lips, then his nose and finally his cheek.

“I love you, Arthur. So much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” you began, your fingers toying with the curls at the nape of his neck. With a deep breath you got down on one knee, a firm grip on his left hand.

His eyes widened as he blinked slowly, and a smile took over your face as you watched while he pieced everything together. Arthur gulped, his eyes glistening with tears and you noticed a quiver on his bottom lip. With a soft smile, you placed a kiss to the inside of his wrist before you pulled out a slim box from your clutch.

Your mother gasped behind Arthur and your father beamed at you with what you knew was pride. On the outside looking in, you’d think Arthur was their child and not you. Not that you would ever consider being jealous, Arthur was a man that deserve so much love after having been denied it for as long as he had.

You opened the box and presented him the ring, a simple silver band with a single, diagonal cluster of diamonds. “Arthur Fleck, will you marry me?”

A part of you was terrified, but certainly prepared, for him to have a laughing attack. You had pinpointed exactly what room to take him to soothe him should the need arise. What you weren’t prepared was for him to get down on his knee, a little black ring box on his own hand.

“Only if you marry me too.”

The crowd around the two of you broke down in laughter, the two of you joining right after as you took in how _you_ the whole situation was.

With tears in your eyes you nodded, letting him take your hand and place the ring on your finger, a laugh blossoming from your lips as you looked at how similar the rings were. A simple silver band with a diamond in the middle.

He bit his lip and looked at you and as you gazed at him, you knew he was getting ready to apologize to you.

You leaned in and silenced him with a kiss, your nose brushing against his. “It’s perfect, Arthur. Perfect like you.”

He grinned and you took the moment to reach in between the two of you to grab his hand, another laugh escaping your lips as you noticed the tremble in his fingers. You softly kissed the rough pads of his fingers before sliding on the ring you had chosen for him.

The room around the two of you erupted in cheers and clapping but your attention was fully on the man in front of you. Arthur and you were married in every sense of the word, except that it wasn’t recognized legally yet. While neither of you really needed anybody to classify what the two of you had, you had the desperate need to give him every single thing you knew he deserved. Arthur deserved to have a big wedding, a day where all of the attention was on him, in a way where he would be comfortable, of course. More than anything, you knew that by doing this, it would be like an ‘I told you so’ to his inner demons. You knew there were times where he doubted whether the last three years with you were real. At times, he firmly believed his imagination had bested him, that his mind was just playing tricks on him. You needed him to understand that you loved him with all of your being, that you were proud to be his and that you were not ashamed of him.

“I cannot wait to be Mrs. Fleck.”

His eyes softened and tears finally fell from his eyes as he helped you up and then hugged you tightly. “All my life I hated that last name. How is it that in less than one minute you made me fall in love with it?”

Your arms tightened even more around him and tears fell from your own eyes as you thanked God for letting you make Arthur yours in yet another way.

**Author's Note:**

> Work transferred over from my old tumblr account. Kudos and comments greatly appreciated.


End file.
